


What Would've Happened...

by ReneeSnow1



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Escape, F/M, Finding, Help, Incest, Love, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: What would've happened if when Theon and Sansa escaped they ended up being captured by Ramsay...If Jon heard about his sister being held against her will that he tried to save her but instead failed and was captured as well...This is my story and I hope you injoy...<3





	

Sansa

 

Sansa watched as Theon climbed up the ledge before turning towards holding his palm out to her. "Please Sansa..." he whispers urgently.

I take his hand and grip it for dear life as I climb up next to him, making the mistake of looking down. A gasp escaping my lips. We share a glance at each other before taking a leap of faith. 

It's as if time stood still as we were falling. Her short cruel life flashing before her eyes as she sees the faces of her enemies before her. The snowy ground coming closer and closer, wishing that if they were to die that it would be a quick and painless death but the Gods seem to be looking down upon them as they land softly in it. It quickly begins to seep through their clothing, forcing the breath out of her lungs. They know that they must move fast before someone realizes that they're gone. 

Breathing hard, Theon pulls her up and they run as fast as they can into the woods surrounding Winterfell, hoping to be lost inside the thick tree branches and shrubs. 

Her chest feels as if it's on fire but she keeps running, she'd rather freeze to death in these woods then to go back to Ramsay. She knows she must get to Jon at the wall. Her only hope is that he will accept her, she was so awful to him during their childhood and she knows she will spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to him.

Out in the distance they hear a loud horn then the sounds of hounds barking. Her heart stops, knowing that they have discovered them missing. Not paying attention to where she was going a low tree branch scrapes along her face and the pain so intense it forces her onto to her knees. She feels the blood sliding down her cheek onto her cloak before she feels Theon's hands pulling her up from the ground and urging her to keep moving.

Her mistake cost them dearly as they begin to move forward they are greeted by three growling beasts. There is a whistle in be distance and they watch in amazement as all three dogs sit but still keeping their eyes directly on them.

"Theon... " I start to whimper. My body starting to shake violently and I look over to see Theon is just as terrified. I sometimes for get to realize that Ramsay needs me but Theon is strictly for his amusement. 

They watch as Ramsay slowly makes his way towards them. His cold eyes watching them intently but there is a smile on his face that makes her stomach clench. 

He stops walking once he is in front of her, his hand turning her cheek to inspect her wound. He leans in close to her ear whispering "My beloved wife, why would you leave me so? You must know that I will always find you." he begins to pull back but not before he licks the blood of her cheek and kisses her lips softly. 

He turns toward Theon, "And Reek... I am disappointed in you. Very, very disappointed." his voice so cold it gives her chills. He takes a deep breath and exhales,"Come!" Looking so happy, "Lets go home and you two can think about what a horrible mistake you've just made." 

He grips her hand tightly, pulling her along as he and his men lead them back to her childhood home knowing this could be her last time outside these walls ever again. Tears form in her eyes as her mind returns to Jon once more, knowing her once and only chance to see him has failed. 

 

*Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! :)  
Next chapter will be Jons perspective!


End file.
